1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector of the type in which block connectors are fitted together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in wire harnesses for an automobile, there is a tendency for such a wire harness to be divided so as to be easily handled since circuits have increased in number, and have become complicated. For example, a wire harness is divided into a plurality of sub-harnesses corresponding respectively to associated devices, and these sub-harnesses are produced at separate places, respectively, and thereafter are brought into a predetermined assemblage site where this wire harness is connected to a mating wire harness which is similarly divided into a plurality of sub-harnesses. In such a case, block connectors are used.
This will be schematically shown in FIG. 14A. One wire harness WH1 is divided into two sub-harnesses SH1 and SH2 each having three poles, and the three poles (metal terminals) of each of the sub-harnesses SH1 and SH2 are received collectively in a corresponding connector unit C1, C2, and the two connector units C1 and C2 are assembled together at an assemblage site to form, for example, a male block connector MCB of an integrated construction.
Similarly, a mating wire harness WH2A is divided into two sub-harnesses SH3 and SH4 each having three poles, and connector units C3 and C4, each having the three poles received therein, are assembled together to form a female block connector FCB of an integrated construction. Finally, the male and female block connectors MCB and FCB are fitted together.
In the above construction, the sub-harnesses SH can be produced separately from each other, with the metal terminals received in the connector unit C, and therefore the metal terminals are protected from deformation and so on before the sub-harnesses are brought into the assemblage site. With respect to the fitting connection of the connectors, the block connectors MCB and FCB, each assembled into an integrated construction, are fitted together, and therefore there is obtained an advantage that the fitting operation need only to be effected only once easily.
Depending on a circuit design, there is, as shown in FIG. 14B, the case where a mating wire harness WH2B is divided into three sub-harnesses SH3B, SH4B and SH5B each having two poles, and the tree poles of each of the sub-harnesses SH1 and SH2 of the wire harness WH1 are connected respectively to the poles of the mating sub-harnesses SH3B, SH4B and SH5B in a divided manner. In this case, when the sub-harnesses SH3B, SH4B and SH5B are produced separately from one another, the two metal terminals of each of the sub-harnesses SH3B, SH4B and SH5B can not be received in the same connector unit, and therefore if it is desired to avoid bringing these sub-harnesses, with their metal terminals kept exposed, in order to protect these metal terminals, the metal terminals need to be received in connector units C5, respectively. As a result, there have been encountered problems that the number of the connector units increases, and that more time and labor are required for fitting the connector units together at the assemblage site.
This invention has been achieved under the above circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide block connectors which can be used for making connection between sub-harnesses, for example, of a pair of wire harnesses in an intricate manner when the pair of wire harnesses are connected together.
According to the present invention, there is provided a connector wherein a pair of block connectors, each comprising a plurality of connector units combined together, are fitted together; wherein one of the block connectors comprises the connector units stacked one upon another in a plurality of rows, each of the connector units having a plurality of cavities arranged in a horizontal direction; and wherein the other block connector comprises the connector units which are equal in number to the cavities in each connector unit of the one block connector, and are combined together in the horizontal direction, each of the connector units of the other block connector having a plurality of cavities which are equal in number to the rows of stacked connector units of the one block connector, and are arranged in a vertical direction.
In the invention, the direction of combining of the connector units in the block connector is perpendicular to the direction of fitting of the block connector relative to the mating block connector.
This invention is based on the idea that the direction of arrangement of the connector units of the male block connector is shifted 90 degrees (between the vertical and horizontal directions) from the direction of arrangement of the connector units of the female block connector. For example, in the case where n connector units (each having m poles arranged in the horizontal direction) of one of the male and female block connectors are combined together in the vertical direction, m connector units (each having n poles arranged in the vertical direction) of the other block connector are combined together in the horizontal direction.
For example, one of a pair of wire harnesses is divided into n sub-harnesses, and m poles, provided at each of these sub-harness, are received in the same connector unit. The other wire harness is divided into m sub-harnesses, and n poles, provided at each of these sub-harnesses, are received in the same connector unit. In this case, when the two block connectors are fitted together, (n) poles of one sub-harness of the other wire harness can be connected in an assigned manner respectively to (n) poles provided respectively at the sub-harnesses of the one wire harness.
Thus, the block connectors of the invention can be used for making connection between the sub-harnesses of the pair of wire harnesses in an intricate manner when the pair of wire harnesses are connected together, and the number of the connectors can be prevented from increasing, and besides the operation for fitting the connectors together can be easily effected.
Also, the direction of combining of the connector units is perpendicular to the direction of fitting of the block connector relative to the mating block connector. Therefore, even if a resistance is offered during the fitting of the two block connectors, the connector units, combined together, are prevented from being disconnected from each other.